Dad As Heck
Don "Dad" Walker is known for being the “gayest” member of FWOB, and appears to have the greatest hatred for the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise of video games. When playing Mario Party, Dad likes to play as Daisy. Accomplishments - Has taught Weegee the God about the wonders of Star Fox. -Really good at Spelunky. - He can rock black nails (any color nails really). - Shouting “Gamble, gamble, gamble!” More often than any other FWOB member. - Watched the movie "The Matrix" for the first, and only time last year. - Has referred to Alpharad as "Sweetie" many times, such as in the Sonic '06 episode "Pounding Drinks". - Was in the past dependent on a sugar mama to pay his bills. - Nowadays he earns probably thousands of cents through the FWOB series (Alpha mentioned he wouldn't say he's poor anymore, which probably means Dad is rich af). -Impressively bad at Custom Robo, as evidenced by the fact that he handed off the controller to 3 separate members of FWOB (Deezus, Weegee and Alpharad) to beat the final boss. Trivia -One of the main editors of FWOB, along with Dillon -Don is known as the "sweetheart" of FWOB, often times supporting other cast members during moments of anguish. -Dad is not one to pass up an offering of free alcohol, especially during events of harsh stress (as seen in Sonic '06). -When Don is drunk, he sounds like a teenage girl. (Mario Golf Toadstool Tour, Epsiode 3) -Due to his stories of gay bars, as well as his homosexual attributes, many assume Dad_as_heck is gay_as_heck. -However, as a result of the known relationship with his beloved girlfriend BlueRisu, it is safe to assume Don is '''bisexual, '''but this is yet to be confirmed. -Gets great joy out of people on the internet wanting to know his sexuality -Dad, on episode 22 of Mario Party 4, upon given the option, called Wario a "snuke"; an offensive slur for those who have been assassinated via snowballs. Don has thereafter been discouraged by Alpharad from calling anyone a snuke after that incident. -On August 3rd, 2017, Don posted on twitter that he loves his 'girlfriends', although it is very unclear if he was being serious or not. He mentions this again during episode 29 of Mario Party 4. -On Super Monkey Ball Episode 1, Don quotes that being called "the person equivalent of aderall," by Weegee the God is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. -On episode 33 of Mario Party 4, a viewer comments that "Dad blocked me that fucking cunt" to which Dad responds with "then you deserved it mother fucker" Why he spells motherfucker like that is not known. -In episode 1 of Star Fox 64, Don states that his mom told him to throw away Star Fox 64 after 9/11. -Refers to Dillon as Dilly in the patreon discord -Has referred to his friends as "Anime loving Freaks" -Confirmed many times that he was Yoshi in Episode 4 of Mario Party 2. -He is always watching -He hates the anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and will say so any time it is brought up -He hates the intro "What's up Gamers," as stated in Episode 5 of Titan Souls -He's crossed his legs better than anyone has crossed the legs before -Was not wearing a wrist strap in episode 13 of Mario Party 8, wow. -No one knows his real gender -Had to play the final mode of Sonic Adventure DX -Will block anyone on Twitter that tweets him a picture of a catCategory:Common Catch Phrases